


Downtime

by JeanjacketCarf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Deleted Scene, Doctor Caitlin Snow, Episode: s05e01 Nora, Fluff, Gen, drunk Cisco, mopey post breakup Cisco, past Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanjacketCarf/pseuds/JeanjacketCarf
Summary: Cisco is drunk and Caitlin is a doctor. They're best friends.A deleted scene from "Nora" after Barry and Iris leave Cisco on the floor.





	Downtime

Cisco sat down and then because it seemed nice lay all the way down. The floor was surprisingly soft or maybe he was just too dizzy to keep standing. He swept the hair out of his face regretting that he’d decided to get drunk on champagne. Seriously, what was he thinking? Now he was all bubbly and headachy and he was still drunk. 

Barry and Iris looked down at him for a moment then shaking their heads walked away. It was fine he didn’t have much to contribute anyway. All he could think about was Cynthia and how much he wanted to stop thinking about her. And any time he could get his thoughts freed from that he kept returning to the absolute mindfuck that was Barry and Iris’ daughter showing up out of the blue years before she was even born. Like he’d met that girl, she bought him and Ralph coffee. She’d been stalking them and now she was stuck. That was such like Barry’s daughter. 

What did she think of him? Was he like the cool uncle? Or was he that old sad friend of your parents who they make you call uncle? Of course, he wouldn’t ask because he didn’t want to destroy the timeline like some people.

“Cisco, you okay?” Caitlin asked waving a gloved hand in front of his eyes. 

He pouted. 

“No, I’m not.”

A smile quirked in the corner of her mouth. She tugged at his arm.

“Come on. Let’s get up.”

He rolled over and moaned into the floor. 

“I don’t wanna.” 

He could just feel Caitlin rolling her eyes behind him. 

“Okay, fine.” He heard her heels click-clack away and instantly regretted being difficult. He didn’t want to be alone. Actually, a small part of him wanted Caitlin to bundle him off to bed so he could sleep it off and forget that he actually had work to do. 

Then, her heels returned surprising him enough to push himself up on his elbows and look at her. She was carrying a small bundle against her chest that she dropped on the steps next to him. Sitting down, she carefully unraveled a pillow from a blanket and placed a bottle of water and container of ibuprofen next to him. 

He gasped.

“My savior!”

Caitlin laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I’m a doctor. It’s what I do.”

“What? Cure hangovers?” He smiled, pulling the blanket to him and wrapping himself up in it. Caitlin slid the pillow under his head.

“Cisco, you have to be sober to be hungover.”

“Well, okay. Later,” he flapped a hand at her dismissively. 

“Actually, I could probably set you up with an IV of dextrose. It would probably counteract some of the effects.” Her voice started to do that thing it did when she got all biology.

“Sounds nice,” he said into the pillow, letting his eyes slip closed. She patted him on the shoulder.

“Okay, sleep well.” She got up as if to leave the room.

Cisco popped one eye open and glared at her.

“Where are you going?”

She looked down at him, frowning.

“Uh, my lab I guess. There’s probably something for me to do.”

“Would you stay with me?” He stuck out his bottom lip and tried to look pathetic. “Just until I fall asleep.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

“Sure, if you’re going to be like that.”

He patted the spot on the steps and reluctantly she sat back down. He took a slurp of the water and offered it to her. 

“I saw you drinking too.”

She accepted it and almost spilled the whole bottle down her shirt. Sputtering she handed it back to him.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Cisco smirked at her.

“Right, of course.”

They faded back into silence, Cisco settling his head on the pillow and Caitlin leaning back against the control panel.

Ralph found them both asleep twenty minutes later, snoring away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this drabble which just happens to have 666 words.  
> leave a kudos or a comment or something, i like them


End file.
